Konoha High
by Bloodygoth9
Summary: I'm not a normal person, I'm weird. When I come to this school, what would happen? I'm trying to make friends here but, once again it doesnt seem to work out"... You have to find out more to the story. I suck at summaries.


Konoha High Chapter 1- Unexplainable

5:00 AM on the dot. Do I have to get up? Pft, I don't even think that's the right

question to ask anymore I mean that's just obvious. Too obvious in my opinion

anyways. You know something? You'd think my mother would be cooking some

breakfast for me already, and my father reading today's newspaper, dressed up

fashionably, and having his suitcase ready to go to work. Well sorry to disappoint you

but nope. What you thought is wrong. I don't have parents. I mean you see, they

died a long time ago. I was only 2-years-old when that horrible massacre happened.

But wait. Why am I telling you this? It doesn't concern you anyways but whatever.

Well, here goes nothing. I'm up, I yawned, I stretched, I did my bed. Now it's time to

head into the bathroom to take a nice shower, if I can get one that is and brush my

teeth, then get ready to go to school. God, why me?

I hate it. I hate lies, I hate life, I hate people, I hate everything. especially school.

high school that is. I can't stand it.

I'm not a normie. In other words, a normal person. I'm weird and just like everyone

else I have my likes and dislikes but so far, I don't like anybody or anything for that

matter.

I'm almost done with getting ready. All I need is to get my newly neon-black bookbag,

then put on those chocolate-brown shoes. Why do we need two pairs of shoes

anyways? This isn't a party. Anyways, that doesn't matter. I looked at my large,

empty room for at least 2 or 5 seconds... then I closed the door.

I head downstairs, past the kitchen and living room, and I reached the door. It's

burgundy-red and it has a little shine to it. Nothing special about it anyways so I

move on but before that, obviously I put on my shoes, they're pretty and neatly

polished, but hey don't think I'm a neat freak because I'm not. I just like to keep

things clean that's all, big deal. Then I tap my right foot onto the little tan mat under

me, (I have a habit of doing that ever since I was little and besides watching

Japanese animation made me do this in the first place) then I hook my bookbag over

my left shoulder, took one good look at this abandoned house, and I'm out the door.

Darn. I don't have a car to ride to school but hey I don't want to get into a car crash

or anything so it's whatever. I can wait till later. I don't have a bike, I never really

liked them in the first place, after watching a guy on a bike get hit by a car, and the

ambulance rushing over to the poor man and rushing him to the hospital, no thank

you. I don't do that 'skateboarding' thing, to me it looks like surfing only with wheels

added to it. Besides, I never rode a skateboard anyways so leave it to the pros or

wannabe's I guess. The subway is not far from here but I'm too lazy to walk there so

I'm not going to even bother. What about the bus? Well, I hate to break it to you but

that's like a mile away. I'm joking. No but seriously, it's far from here. So I'm not going

to run as fast as I can to get there on time. So my last choice is to walk to school.

Whoopee! Not. I don't think so.

Man, time is wasting and I still haven't reached school yet. I don't want to be late on

my first day and besides, if I come later I have to wait in the hallway until class is

over then I could go in but I'm not even sure. But I'm going to get the punishments

and have to make up for being late. Wow, they're really strict and they're not joking

neither.

I keep passing some nice houses, including apartments and they all have some solid

nice doors or green grass on their front porch. They even have a pagoda, you know it

looks like a pond filled with weeds, water plants, rocks, and fishes. It looks amazing.

My house I have one in the back since, the house is so big I guess the people who

build the house had no room to put the pagoda on the left or right side so, they build

it in the back. Well, wasn't that nice of them.

I'm so caught into my own little world (didn't I tell you I was weird and not normal?

Well there it goes) that I didn't noticed I bumped into something. Well, someone

actually. It was HIM. That emo guy I was friends with since being in the same

academy as him.

Wow, he still looks the same only he's matured. I mean he's a teenager, a young

adult. He's only what 15 years old? But he looks my age, 16.

What can I say to him? That I'm sorry for bumping into him? Yeah I could apologize,

it's not going to kill me if I do that so I'll say that and just that only.

I don't have time to talk right now but a few words won't hurt right? So yeah...

"Um, I'm sorry I bumped into you. Phew, looks like everything is going according to

plan Well, I should be going uh later" Well that was easy it wasn't hard at all but

now I think I'm nothing but a mean person. But that's obvious, because I am mean.

I'm a loner. I've turned into a horrible person of whom I never wanted to be since the

beginning but now I have to suffer even more. First my clan and now this. Great, my

life just keeps getting worse and worser every minute. But the minute I turn my back

on that emo guy, his hand caught mine. I stopped, I turned my head slowly only to be

wrapped up in his arms, and now I'm confused.

"(voice is dead-like but soft) You shouldn't be sorry but it's ok. Um, you're headed for

the school right? Wait, did he knew how to get to the school? Oh, I'm a lucky girl.

But how did he know I was headed for the school and not anywhere else? That's kind

of weird. No wonder they say emo people are weird but I think they're cool and hot. I

mean sexy. And surely he was sexy (nods head) Oh, I could take you there

because I've been there before. Actually, I'm starting high school there so I'm a

freshmen and you?" Uh, what was I suppose to say? That I'm deadmeat or

something? And there they go again with the labels. I mean for crying out loud,

enough with labeling someone. food products are for that not us humans.

But what's with the labels? I don't even know.

"Oh me? Yeah, I'm a freshmen too. This is my first year so yeah hope it would be a

good year for me if not, I'm getting the hell out of the school and transferring to a

different one. I mean I do that anyways. I have a habit of not liking the school I'm in

and switching to a new one only to get out of the new school to transfer to a

different one. I'm just weird like that. And--" God, I said I didn't want to talk but this

guy, is making me come out of my shell faster than I normally would with anyone else.

"Cool. Huh? What's so cool about transferring from one school to the next? That's

just so annoying and very troublesome there's nothing special about that So why

do you do it? Wait, what? What was his question? Did he just asked why I transfer

from one school to the next? Oh, so that's it You don't have to answer if you don't

want to I mean it's none of my business anyways" Poor emo kid. He looked so sad if I

didn't answered the question he asked me so I'm going to do him the favor and reply

to what he asked me. After all, he has been the nicest sweetest person I ever know

so it's not going to hurt me to answer back.

"Oh, I do that because nobody likes me in the school. (this takes a sudden interest on

the boy's pale face) and besides that, I don't really have friends or make friends fast I

mean I can if I slow down and take my time but I prefer not to since, it wastes my

time. I don't need no one and no one needs me. Oh man, (I glance at my watch) I

need to get to school I don't have time to talk um I'm sorry emo kid but I have to go"

Wait, what the hell is wrong with me? Did I just call him emo kid? Uh oh not good.

Jeez, no wonder why I don't have any friends it's because things like this. Damn,

what did I do wrong now. I'm such an idiot. But now I must have hurt his feelings.

Dammit I'm so stupid.

"Emo kid? Great, now I really screwed things up big time. Me and my big mouth.

And those stupid labels argh! I hate them! You called me emo. Damn, what

should I say to him now? Am I an idiot or what? Stupid labels, stupid me, stupid

mouth and stupid brain. I hate you brain! I'm emo Well, at least he admits it

but I thought you were different from everyone else Huh? Wha-what? Different

from everyone else? Is he kidding me? That's right I'm different from everyone else

that's the part he don't get! But I was wrong. You're just like everyone else. No,

that's not true I need to say something and tell him he's wrong! I'll still show you

where the school is but that's it you're on your own Wow, I got him really upset

and I know he's hurt because I can see it in his eyes and on his face Come on lets

go" Wait, wait this isn't right. My mother taught me better than this. Come on, I'm

not going anywhere until I apologized and I don't care if I'm late. So what. I need to

apologize to him. This isn't fair to him or to me so no, I'm not moving an inch, I'm not

going nowhere.

"I'm sorry. Did that did it? I only see his back still. Nope, I guess not Wait, (I

don't know why but I grabbed his hand out of nowhere and he finally looked at me)

Now I got his attention Look, I'm sorry for what I said. And you're wrong No,

that didn't come out right (sighs) I really am stupid What I mean is what you said

about me being like everyone else is not true. That's why I change schools so

frequently because I'm not like everyone in the school. They're all normies I really

need to stop using those stupid damn labels Normies is people who are normal and

they claim they don't have nothing wrong with them so yeah I'm not a nor- I mean

I'm not normal I'm weird myself but please don't be mad at me I hate it when

someone's mad at me but I don't blame you for being mad at me so just ignore me,

and hate me if you want" I couldn't do it. I couldn't look at him. I had to look away

and if I didn't I feared of something but what? I don't know. Now, I'm going to get

yelled out at school. Oh boy, I swear I started high school with the wrong attitude.

Now I'm in for it.

"You're sorry? Yes why wouldn't I? Look, he could hate me all he wants he has a

very good reason to do so which I'm not going to complain It's ok No, it's

not because I can't even look at you. I'm such a hateful person Look, I'm not mad

at you and why would I hate you? Wait, so he's not mad at me? He doesn't hate

me? Is that what he's saying? I don't hate you. I'm going to cry But Oh,

not good I don't like the sound of that... I like you What? What type of like does

he mean by that? When I say I like you I mean this Huh what? What the... (gasp

softly) he kissed me. Wow, he actually kissed me. Oh my god, that was unexpected.

He literally place his cold lips on minds and kissed me so passionately. I feel like I'm

in heaven Are you my friend?" What type of question is that? Yeah, I'm his friend

but I guess he wants to make sure I'm not a fake person or a poser.

"Yeah of course I'm your friend. You're sweet, kind, gentle, cool, calm, dark,

sensitive, There I go again saying such rude and horrible things to someone I'm

about to be friends with, damn what's wrong with me? and sexy" Maybe I shouldn't

have said sensitive but it's the truth but still, there's a better way to say that to him

once again, stupid brain and stupid mouth.

"Thanks Of course he's welcome So um I never really got to ask you this but

what's your name?" Oh that's easy I can answer that question without being rude or

horrible to him.

"Oh, my name is Tsukiko. Tsukiko Akacho. And what's yours?" Hopefully, I didn't upset

him or said something including my name, that I wasn't suppose to.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and nice to meet you Tsukiko. That's a beautiful name"

Wow, did he mean that? I hope so.

"(blushing a bit) Thank you Sasuke. and nice to meet you too. And uh, I should be

getting to school, I mean we should get going because time is running out so I don't

want to hear the teacher's mouth so let's go" I don't know why but I felt at ease with

him, and even though I just met him it felt like I known him for a while now.

But when I said I knew him since I was in the same academy as him, I was lying.

There was someone who resembled him I mistook him for somebody else. My mistake.

((At school))

7:02 AM. Looks like we didn't make it. Oh well. But oh well nothing because

since we were both late, me and Sasuke had to wait outside in the hallway but that

wasn't the only thing we had to do, or should I say deal with, we went into detention

and I thought we were the only ones there with a teacher but, we wasn't alone.

There was other people in here too. You had some kid who was white, spikey-golden

blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes, god, they're gorgeous and he's cute. You had this

other guy who had spiked-bloody-red hair, aquamarine eyes, and heavy ink-black

eyeliner that looks like rings around his eyes as though he hadn't sleep in days or

weeks. Now he, was hot. You had this other guy with a short spiked-dirt-brown

ponytail and all he did was lay on his chair and seemed to be asleep or something.

He seems lazy but he's cute too. Like the blonde kind.

You had these two gothic girls wearing cut-up clothes but it was kind of creepy, but

still cool.

This room was filled with different people. Different race is what I meant to say.

You had from African-American to White to Hispanic to Indian to Polish to Italian to

Chinese, Korean, and Japanese. You even had French people. Bonjour. Yeah, that's

the only thing I know in French, how 'bout that.

So all these kids came to school late? Wow, looks like me and Sasuke aren't the only

ones who's in trouble but big deal. I'll take the punishment but then tomorrow I have

to find out where my classes are. Oh great. My life really does suck.

Speaking of Sasuke where is...

"Kuso! Ikagen nishiro! Wait, what the hell? Why would he curse in Japanese? I

don't get it and the reason why he said that is because...? Teme!" he just got hit

in the face damn it, where was I? I really wasn't paying any attention. AT ALL. for

that matter.

And who the hell is him? He looks exactly like Sasuke except he's much older, and

more mature. For a bastard he sure is sexy. Really sexy.

"Hmph, I see you're still the pathetic little emo kid I remembered. You're such a wuss,

a punk. You're nothing more than a cowrad. That creep he has a evil smirk on his

face (evil smirk) Foolish little brother" WAIT. HANG ON A SECOND. Sasuke has an

older brother? A bastard like him? But who, I mean what, I mean when? I mean argh! I

don't understand! Crap! But he just got hit again oh no. Leave him alone.

"(wipes the blood off his left side of his now busted lip) You... He's getting mad

You bastard... The minute I looked at him, I saw two crimson-red eyes staring

back at me and they didn't look like normal eyes, They had these three-curved-

tooth-tomoe shape in them. What he put on contacts or something? No, that wasn't

it. I saw it with my own eyes. His grey-blue-onyx-black eyes turned red. I really must

have missed something I'm not in the mood... What happened to his voice? is it

me or did it got deeper? I don't want to do this but... you're giving me no choice

Itachi Yeah, it's not me. His voice is deep, very deep with pure hatred in it and it's

dark too. He must really hate his older brother Itachi. I wondered why he picked on

him the first place I mean god, it's only the first day of school Damn it all..."

What do I do? Sasuke is pissed off while Itachi just stares at him with the same eys

he have and now I'm wondering if they're both are truly insane. I have to stop this

and now.

"Tsk, like you're going to do anything to me. Have you forgotten little brother? Did

you forget I rule the school now and I can do whatever I want to you, and no one

could say anything to me Okay, now he's getting me mad. REALLY MAD Look gay

little brother of mines, you need to shut the hell up" Hang on. SASUKE ISN'T GAY.

Just because his name kind of sounds like that it doesn't mean anything. Not a damn

thing. Enough! I had it!

"Shut up. Now Sasuke is looking at me, but everyone else it too inculding that sexy

red-head guy YOU NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP YOU HEAR ME?! SASUKE ISN'T GAY

AND I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR LITTLE BROTHER OR NOT BUT I'M NOT GOING TO

STAND HERE AND LET YOU HIT FOR NO REASON! YOU ASS! (without knowing or

warning I hit Itachi right in his face but I sent him flying into the wall which caused a

big hole-dent in it and everyone looked from Itachi to the wall to back at me again

guess I earned suspension or double detention time for me. Not good. If my parents

were here, they would have send me to a private high school or something. Maybe

even boot camp, whoa! I don't want to go that far.) Seriously, pick on somebody

your own size you jerk!" Now I feel better, much better. Even though I should have

mind my business I refused to see my friend getting picked on like that. So I just had

to step in.

((Lunch period, outside))

12:20 PM in the afternoon. Man, I'm so hungry. I didn't even bothered to bring

my bento box with me. Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to starve and wait until I

get home to cook me something. (sighs) Well at least I came to school and even

though I was late, I dealt with the punishments like I'm suppose to.

I sat alone, near the tall metal gate. I thought I was the only lonely person here but,

I wasn't. That red-headed guy was here too. I looked at him with such interest that

he stared right back at me. I felt my heart stopped, then skip a steady beat.

Was I falling in love already? i don't want to just yet. It's too sudden.

I'm very stubborn when it comes to things but still I don't want something like this to

happen. No, not now.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What? Looking at him like how? Oh that I'm

staring at him like THAT. Oops, I didn't mean to but he's just so mysterious, quiet,

and sexy I knew I coudln't help myself but to stare at him so that's why I'm doing this

now You're weird Weird? Oh yeah that's right I'm not normal like I told from

the beginning. But he called me weird, what's that supposed to mean? You're that

girl from detention right? I had nothing else to say but to nod my head in

agreement Why won't you answer me? I heard you talk so say something" What

can I say to him? Should I speak up and say who I am. Or tell him that I like him

already? No, too soon. Too too soon. I can't and I won't. But it's whatever comes to

mind right? Well, whatever I think I'm going to say. It's that simple.

"Yeah I'm from detention. You was in there because you was late to school? I hope

I didn't say something offensive to him or something I shouldn't have said in the first

place. That's my main fault. My bad habit is saying things without thinking and I'm

supposed to come from an intelligent family, well I don't think so (he shakes his

head in reply to my answer) Oh. so it's another reason? Come on think of

something good to say and think before you speak! Think of something... think

of something... The weather is nice today isn't it?" Whew, I thought of something

that wasn't impulsive, annoying, mean or rude. Well I hope he don't take it that

WAY.

"I was in detention because someone blame me for hitting a teacher with a

broomstick which I didn't but no one believes me so I'm not going to get into details.

And yeah, it's a cool day today Man, he sounds so cool with that deep, dark voice

he haves So, you have to find out your classes tomorrow? (I nod my head) Oh ok"

That was it? THAT was all he was going to say? There had to be more I mean it

looked like he wanted to say more or something but he didn't. Instead, he kept quiet

and locked away all that surrounded him. Interesting.

"You, getting blame for hitting a teacher with a broomstick? That's so dumb. I mean I

believe you" Cheyah, I believe him I mean I figured he didn't do anything wrong. I

could already tell. But enough of that. I want to find out who the hell blame this

stupid prank on a guy like him. He really is sexy. He looks like a Greek god or

something.

"What? Boy, when he talks he sents shivers down my spine Repeat what you

just said" Huh? Was it something I said? I knew it. I got him mad. Oh great, I'm trying

to make friends here not lose them. But I hope I can reason with him, if I can that

is...

"Oh. Um thanks. Well it's a pretty good start to things right? I just hope so My

name is Gaara what's yours?" Gaara? That's a cool name for a exy guy like him.

And I think this could work out between us. He's my 2nd friend for the school year.

This is going to be so awesome.

"Cool name and nice to meet you Gaara. I'm Tsukiko Akacho. So do you want to be

friends?" I'm trying my best not to say sarcastic crap I just hope things go according

to plan. I'm not trying to screw things up so there's no way I'm going to start now. I

already started off bad with Sasuke but Gaara, that's a different story.

I'm going to try to do things different. I have to become a nice person but at the

same time stay strong and calm. I just really hope this works out. It'd be for the

best. For everyone and for me, especially.

"That's a beautiful name and I love it. He actually loves my name? Oh, he's making

me blush and I can't help but smile at this You're smiling Well, I can't help it

that's obvious I love your smile it's really pretty Seriously, he's taking my

heart You should smile more often. Do you really want to be my friend? Why is

he asking that question? Of course I want to be his friend I mean is that a problem or

something? What's going on? I don't know if you should be my friend. I never had a

friend anyways. I don't even know what friendship is or what it is to call someone my

friend" Maybe I asked the wrong question, at the wrong time because Gaara looked

away from me and he had this pained expression on his face that even made me sad.

Now I regret asking such a question. If only I knew this ahead of time, I wouldn't

have said anything at all.

"Gaara. (as soon as he looked at me, my heart just stopped beating) What do I say

to him? What SHOULD I say to him? What do I do? Look, I'm just like you. I never

had a friend. I don't know what's it like to have a friendship with someone. And--"

I didn't even get to finish. I just froze up. I couldn't speak. No matter how hard I

tried, I couldn't say anything. NOTHING was coming out of my mouth. But that look

he's giving me. It's because of that. THAT EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE... I can't take it

I don't like that face he's giving me. I hate it.

"(looking so sad with the pained expression still on his face) You was saying?

What? He wants to hear what I have to say? But I don't know what to say really

and his voice. It sounds harsh but its worse than that If you don't want to say

what you had to say then I understand" There he goes again. That face. He has to

stop. To stop it all. I can't take it. It's driving me insane. I'm going to say what I have

to say well, I don't know how I'm going to do it but it's going to be done.

One way or another.

"No Gaara. I wasn't finished. (this time, when he looked at me, my heart skipped a

couple of beats. It looked like he was crying, he had tears in his eyes. I felt my eyes

burning up too. Like as though I was going to spill out acid or something) I don't know

how to explain it really but this is one bond that I won't forget. Of course I want to

be your friend. I mean you'll let me be your friend right? (the minute I said this, I saw

tears rolled down the boy's face) Gaara...? Are you ok? (he began shaking his head

slowly at first, then his head shook faster) Gaara! (I immediately rushed to his side, to

see if he was having a seizure or any problem at all but it's because of what I said to

him, made him reacted this way. What. did. I. do?) It's ok Gaara I'm here" I don't

know what made me become so caring all of a sudden it's like something clicked in my

head or...

I have to stay by his side. Gaara needs me right now. I don't need to be nowhere

at any moment. I just need to be here so I can assure him and make sure everythings

alright with him. That's all that matters right now and nothing else...

"Tsukiko." My body just went numb. I frozed up. Like I was trapped in a block of ice

that I can't break with the human strength I have in me or that fire couldn't burn it

either. What was happening to me? I slowly turned my head, it looked like my head

was slowly coming off my shoulders, sliding off to the side while going backwards

which was so weird too. My lips turned color, I lost my voice. I couldn't speak. I felt

like I went blind. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't feel or touch anything and when I

immediately looked at who called me. I saw him, I wish I didn't turn my head but it

happened so fast...

"Sa...su...ke..." That's what left my pale, cold, numb lips. I felt like I was just stabbed

to death, and I just died right there and then. Nothing left of me. End of story.


End file.
